Hero X1
Quick Facts - Hero X1 was the very first Super Hero in the Americas - Hero X1 was born Febuary 21st 1900 - Hero X1 is 6 ft 2 - Hero X1 is 245 lbs - Hero X1died in 2000 - Hero X1 was the last Superhero to die from the 1920s - Hero X1 was in attendance at the First Golden Globes - Hero X1 was in many movies in the 1920s History Hero X1 or by his real name James Davis was born Febuary 21st 1905 in Idaho to a farming family. He grew up on his farm doing all sorts of work. He was natuarlly strong, and did everything on the farm from loading hay, to milking the cows. He grew up and his father died. He took over the farm, and he did very well for himself as a farmer. Eventually when James Davis was 20 years old as a farmer alone a comet crashed in the middle of his wheat feild. He went to check it out and the rock started oozing goo. He picked up a handful of the goo in his hand, and it started encoiling itself around him. All of it started to sorround him, and it all went into his body. It altered all his genes, and altered his physical capabilities. He had strange "Super powers" as he called them. He could melt stone with his heat vision, he could fly, he could smash boulders with his bare hands. He even had super speed. He decided to use his power for good, and he went to the crime ridden city of Hollywood. He made it almost crime free. He fought drug lords all throughout the place, and fought mobsters. He was a hero to the world, and other supeheros started emerging. He was the most famous Superhero of that time. He had comic books made about him that sold billions of copies over the years. He starred in movies, he made millions. He was friends with musical legends. He retired in 1960 at age 60 as a hero. He went onto live a lavish life, he handed down his cape to his son in 1960 who was called "Hero X2". The Hero X2 retired in 2000 when his father died having an exactly 40 year career just like his father. Hero X1 became more then a person, it became an extremly famous persona. It was said in 2010, the Spirit of Hero X1 returned to this world in physical form with permission from the Master of Dimensions to help the heros of this generation and his grandson fight the great evil that came to Earth to try and swallow the world whole. Legacy Hero X1 was the very first and originator of the "Hero X" persona. He made millions of dollars during his life while keeping to his morals. He is cited as the influence of many heros of today all over the world. Powers - Super Freeze Breath - Flight - Night Vision - Heat Vision - Super Strength - Super Speed - Can Breath in space